A future like none other
by Sanglyph
Summary: R&R...This is the story of a young adventurer who first started doubting her abilities but soon she will be ending up saving the world from darkness and evil...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life

What happened to the days everyone enjoyed the outdoors? What happened to the joy of children playing outside? What had happen to the world she had grown up in? She didn't know it anymore. Kids where inside playing on their phones the whole day, and the adults where always in the office working there bat's off to impress the boss they worked for.

It was a new world, for this young adventurer, she being on her way for her first ever expedition on the Endurance ship. As she looked out onto the busy streets, seeing hundreds of people walking or running pass each other, looking so stressed and busy. Even the one mother, with the four young children who was more on their phones then listening to her. Lara sighed and looked at Sam next to her, who was busy on her IPod "Sam" Lara said and she took out her earphones and looked at her best friend.

"Everything alright, Lara?" Sam asked and left the IPod on her lap.

"Looking out into these streets made me think more about life." Lara said looking back out of her window of the car.

"What about it, Lara?" Sam asked now a little concerned, she had never heard Lara talk about thinking of life, more of how she wanted to travel the world as an Argeologist but now it was different.

"Where will I be in ten or more years, will I still travel the world or am I gonna end up like one of these hard working people on the streets walking around with their suits, hurrying to a late meeting." Lara answered and looked back at Sam.

"Oh Lara, what was it you said back in the university. 'I'll be the one whose goal is true.' That's what you said every time so why do you doubt yourself now?" Sam said, looking at Lara. Lara was so smart and brave, never making a mistake but always getting herself into some sort of trouble.

Lara looked at Sam, wanting to answer her but Lara only closed her mouth again, thinking of what Roth said not so long ago. _What you want, you need to set out for, Lara, Roth said. _Lara shook her head "it's all these busy people out here that made my mind think, what if my career doesn't go so well and I end up hating it." Lara finally answered.

"Lara, forget about these people and focus on what you want and where you will end up, will be who you are and the hard work that you do to get there." Sam said to Lara who smiled.

"Sam, Thanx." Lara said and looked back out the window.

Sam picks her IPod back up and went on with what she was busy with. Lara only sighed again, _where will I be in ten years? _She asked herself in her mind, trying to find the answer. She knew the only way to find out was to wait and life for what she believer's in. Lara closed her eyes for the whole way to the cost, dreaming about who she'll be in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving it all behind

_She was in an office, wearing a suit and high heels. She was busy with a lot of papers when a man walked up to her. "Lara, you did it again" The man said in anger. Lara looked up at him, as he was holding the very file she had finished the night before. "I don't understand sir, what's wrong this time?" she asked, a little upset. "I asked that you do the handy-hard project and this, this isn't what I asked for." He said and throws the file on the desk. "No, it can't be." She said and opened the file, only he was right. She looked up at him and could see he was done with her "Miss Croft, I'm afraid that this can't go on like this. It's the third time you messed up. I must let you go." He said with sighed. Lara only looked at him as he went on "Lara-"_

Lara woke up by a voice and someone shaking her. She looked up to see Sam's blue eyes "What's going on?" Lara asked with a yawn, Sam sighed "We're here." She answered and with that Lara smiled, forgetting the horrible dream she just had and looked out the window. Not far away she could see Roth talking to Dr. Whitman.

Sam go out of the car and turned to look at Lara "are you coming?" she asked and Lara looked at Sam "Go, I'll caught up." Lara answered and Sam left and walked to where Roth and Dr. Whitman were standing. "So here it goes, leaving behind my old life and beginning a new one. Away from fancy tea's and people telling me to act more Lady like or trying to get me into a dress, that I hated." Lara took a breath as she talked to herself. "Everyone except for Roth, he has supported me in all my dissections, not questioning that I'm a girl but he saw me for me." Lara stopped and opened the car door, stepping out; she glanced up and saw Roth coming this way. "I'm gonna leave it all behind." She said and with smile, walking up to Roth, and giving him a tight embrace. "Lara, I'm so glad to see you again." Roth said and hugged her tighter. "I'm also glad to see you, Roth." Lara said and they broke the embrace and headed to the others.

Not so long after, they went up to the ship and it started to move. Lara standing at the railing looking at the city that we're about to leave. "I'm ready for the life ahead of me, bring it on world. I'm not scared of anything you throw at me" Lara said to herself and walked to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Spoiler, if you haven't played the new Tomb Raider game yet, then rest a sure that you will be reading parts of the game. Thank you...**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's out there, I know it

_Dragon's Triangle, South of Japan._

_Endurance Expedition – Day 22_

_10:00 hrs._

She is sitting at her desk, studding every little detail's of Himiko and her lost kingdom. As she writes and reads, she hears someone come in and then the person starts to speak. Lara not bothering to look up, listens to the familiar voice "Here's the soon-to-be-world-famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat. She's on the hunt for the lost Kingdom of Yamatai, home to the fabulous Himiko, mythical Sun Queen and ancestor of yours truly." Lara looks up at the person "Sam…this is serious." Lara says.

"Oh sweetie, I know." Sam says as Lara looks back to the papers on the desk. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood here." Sam went on as Lara looks back at her. "Everyone is so on edge! What are you so worried about?" Sam asks as Lara looks back at all the los papers and maps on the desk again. "I'm close to something" Now Lara looks back at Sam "I'm sure of it." She takes a breath and leans backward in the chair "I just don't know if the others will listen or even if they should."

"Lara, you know this stuff better than anyone. Seriously, I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I trust you…Roth trust you. You got this. Now let's take a break, okay?" Sam says as Lara nods her head at Sam. "Okay, Okay." Lara says "And Sam…Thanks" Sam turns around and walks of, the camera now pointed at herself, Lara hearing what she say's as Sam walks off. "She's not always this serious, you know?"

After Sam was gone, Lara got up and headed out to find Roth. She needed to tell him what she had figured out. So she walks to every part of the ship until she finds him at the mechanic room with Reyes just leaving him. "Roth" Lara calls and he turns to look at her "Lara, you've finally came out of that small room of yours." Roth says and Lara stops in front of him "Roth, I have some ideas of where Yamatai is." Lara started and Roth now looked at her seriously. "Go on girl." He says and Lara taking a deep breath "I think Yamatai lays east not west…somewhere in the Dragon's Triangle." Lara says "We need to push east not west, Himiko is said to summon storms, and if I'm right, the Dragon's triangle is the best place to start." Roth smiled "No you sound like your father, okay let's talk to the others later and you can show us the plan." Roth said and walks off. Lara smiled and went to find Sam.

* * *

_14:00 hrs._

Lara walks around trying to find Whitman, when she almost bumps into him. "Dr. I need to talk to you." Lara says and they start walk to the deck of the ship. "What is it, Lara?" He asks

"We need to go east, Yamatai is somewhere in the Dragon's Triangle." Lara says but Whitman only shakes his head. "Lara, you're a smart girl, but Yamatai is not east." He says. "I can't just listen to every little thing you think of, Lara. Please do us all a favor and listen to me from now on."

"Then you're not even serious about this expedition, Dr. Whitman!" Lara says.

They came to the table, Lara putting the map down, she had been carrying. Roth and Grim cheer for the opposing football teams on the radio, sitting on an opposite table, as Jonah walks with a pot of food to the hot stove. Sam sitting at the table reading a book, with Reyes working with a small device and sitting next to her, Alex working on his laptop. "How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara? It's not just Sam's family funding us; I've put my savings on the line too." Whitman tells Lara.

"We've all got some kind of stake in this. The funding won't last forever, Whitman. "Reyes says.

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west." Lara says to Whitman.

"No one believes Yama…" Noisy laughter as Grim's team scores a goal, making Whitman loss his place and looks back at Lara "No one believes Yamatai is that Far East. The books simply don't support it." He goes on.

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai." Sam says, looking up from her book.

"I've talk to Roth about this." Lara says looked at the map "There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman." Lara turns her attention back at Whitman.

Whitman shakes his head in disbelieve "I refuse to bet my reputation on your Hunch." He then puts his hand on his chest. "I'm the lead archaeologist here."

"An' when were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?" Grim asked as he now stood at the pot of food on the stove, with Jonah next to him. Whitman turns around "I've got 30 years' experience, 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. "He now looks at Grim "So why don't you just stick to boots, Mr. Grim?" Roth, Jonah and Grim look at Whitman as he turns back to Lara. "Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. Don't need a PhD to know that." Grim says as Whitman bawds his head with a sighed.

"Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle." Lara goes on trying her best to convince him "That's where we need to go." Jonah walks up to the table putting a pot of food down and looks at Lara. "Lara, my little Bird. I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a bad energy." He says.

"Bad storms more like." Alex says looking at Reyes from his Laptop. "Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World…Sign me up." Alex continued.

"The stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth." Lara says as Whitman folds his arms over his chest. "What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?" Lara asked.

"Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle" Alex says and turns his laptop around, for the others to see the satellite imagery.

Everyone looks at it, closely and Sam says with worry in her voice "That doesn't look good.

"If it's wet, I can sail on it." Grim says after looking at the image and walks with a bottle in his hand behind Alex.

"Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons…" Whitman tries to ask Grim but Roth interrupts him from arguing more "Enough!" Roth says and gets up from his seat. "Reyes is right; we don't have the funds to piss about. It's now or never. Lara's offering a fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision." He says, pointing at the map on the table. "We're going into the Dragon's Triangle" Whitman had enough of this shit and speaks "Why am I even here?" and he takes a bowl of food and walks off.

Roth looks at Lara who know came and stood next to him as he speaks to her "Go on…Show us your plan." And Lara starts explaining how they must head in.

* * *

_17:00 hrs._

Later that day, Lara now done with her studying walks around in the ship and bumps into Roth. They start walking to the door that leads outside. "So, where is this young archaeologist walking to?" Roth asks with a little joke. "I done with all the maps and researches for know." Lara answered. "Are you really done with all this research of yours "Roth asks as they came to the door.

"I've been studied them so much, I can see charts on the back of my eyelids. But if I'm not right about Yamatai being in the Dragon's Triangle…" they walk out as Roth speaks. "I remember when you found that on one of your father's digs" walking towards the Ships railing looking at Lara as she played with the necklace she had found in her father's digs. "You ran up and showed it to me dressed in you penguin pajamas." Lara walks around Roth never taking her eyes off of him as she laughs at him and then speaks "I was five years old. It was my first find." Then they stood at the railing, Lara leaning o it, looks out to the ocean blue sea. "You've got great instincts, girl. You just have to trust them." Roth says, on arm leaning against the railing as he looks at Lara. "That's what my father used to say." She says and puts her head in her arms. Roth nodding "Now there was a man that ran on instinct…for better or worse. He would have been so proud of you Lara." Roth says.

"We're getting closer to the storm." Lara says, going back to their privies conversation. "Well." Roth said putting his arm around Lara, giving her a hug of conferred "Whatever 's coming, well get through it, eh?" he goes on and then brake the embrace and leans with both arms on the railing, Lara and him looking at the skies as the black clouds comes closer.

* * *

**percy11-jackson 12: Thank you for your review...I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you adding yourself as another reader to my story, who I hope will review as often as possible.**

**Periapt Shards: Thank you for the review... I'm glad you like it...and I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I disclaim that I do not own any of the characters who belongs to CD. Only characters that belongs to me are the OC's thank you.**

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4: our crew is scattered

_Dragon's Triangle, South of Japan._

_Unknown location – Day 22_

_23:45hrs._

They came onto the island, and some were dying from injures and some from the cold sea water. Reyes was shouting "This one is bleeding out…" and Alex run over to him and tried to stop it but he didn't know how and looked up at Reyes who was busy helping another crew member. She saw him looking at and knew he needed help "put some pressure on it." Reyes told him and when on with women in front of her. She had a broken leg and broken ribs. "Reyes, look after Jackie for me, please." The women said with a shaken voice, coughing up some blood. "You're not gonna die on me, Irene" Reyes said "Just promise me." Irene said and Reyes sighted "Okay, I promise." She said "Thank you, Reyes" Irene said and took her last breath. Reyes closed the women's eyes and got up hearing Alex "Come on…come on! Breathe, goddamn it!" and then see hears Whitman and turns to him, he had his back to her "I knew something likes this would happen! Where the hell are we?" and Jonah walks passed him to help the young girl who was on the ground, crying. "Come on, Doctor! Help us out here." Reyes said with a frustrated voice. "Reyes, look around you, some of our crew is scattered and some are dying. We have to focus on getting of this godforsaken place." He said turning to Reyes. "No sign of Roth, Sam or Lara and where." One of the crew members who was in the same condition as Reyes, Jonah and Whitman. "Ok thanks, Karl." Reyes said and saw Alex coming up to them "His gone there was too much blood lose." Alex said and looked at the guy he had tried to save. Reyes looked around, Whitman is right, these are with them were dying and there wasn't anything they could do and she just sighed. "Look we need to move and find them, Karl gets the remaining survivors together and let's gets moving." Reyes said and Jonah came up to her "What about the girl?" Jonah asked her and Reyes looked at girl still sitting near the fire, crying. "I'll look after her." She answered and walked to the young girl. "Jackie, we need to get going or will die here just…" she couldn't go on but the girl looked up to Reyes, she wasn't even eighteen years-old yet and she had lost her mother "Just like my mom." She finished Reyes's sentenced and got up. "I'm sorry, Jackie." Reyes said and places her arm around the girl and walks with her to the others.

They had started walking; Reyes found a walkie-talkie and puts it on as they walked. They were only 9 left of them and didn't know if there were more alive somewhere on this island. "Hallo!" she spook in the walkie-talkie. "Is anyone out there?" she asked but there was no response. They walked and walked until they got tired and found a place to make another fire. They all sat around the fire, trying to keep warm. Jonah went off with Karl to kill a something to eat. Whitman just looked around and the others stayed by the fire. Reyes tried the walkie-talkie again "Hallo, is anyone out there?" she asked and then waited. She still there was nothing. "Reyes, did you hear that?" one of the survivors asked and Reyes looked up at him "what" and before he could answer her, she then heard the sound. "That sound" he replied and they both stood up "Linda, Jonny Marie stay here, me and Johan will go check it out. Jackie stays with them, okay." Reyes said to them and she and Johan walked off to the direction of the sound, when all of a sudden Reyes heard screams coming from the camp and they run back and saw Jonny kicking a man she had never seen before and so bodies on the ground next to Jackie who had fear in her eyes. "Johan help Jonny with that man" Reyes said and went to Jackie and took her into her arms "It's okay, they won't hurt you." Reyes said as she looked at the men on the ground. After awhile Johan and Jonny sat down again at the fire and looked at Reyes who's still holding Jackie close to her. "Marie and Linda had been taken by more of those men." Jonny tells her and pointed to the three lifeless bodies on the ground. "It looks like we're not the only ones in this place." Reyes says and looks up to see Jonah coming with the meat but she didn't see Karl. "Hey where's Karl?" She asked and he sat down and looked at her "We were attacked by two madmen." Jonah said "They killed him and I hardly got out of there." He added and started to cook the meat. Reyes sighted and looked to the side to see Whitman coming back "Where were you, doctor?" she asked. "Just walked around, to see if there was anything useful around." He said and took out a gun. "Here, I found this." He said and handed Reyes the gun "Thanks, this can come in handy." She said and looked at Jonah. "The meat will be ready soon." He said and smiled at them all.


End file.
